The long term goal of this proposal is to increase the number of well-trained minority scientists by providing students with academic support, networking and internships opportunities, research experiences, role models and career information. The Joint Meeting of the National Institute of Science (NIS), Beta Kappa Chi Scientific Honor Society (BKX) and Brookhaven Semester Program (BSP) can serve as a mechanism for achieving this goal. It will continue to serve as a national forum where minorities (especially African Americans) can present their research data, interact with scientists and obtain information that will advance their academic and scientist careers. The specific aims of this proposal are; (1). to provide travel funds for 100 undergraduate student presenters and 12 faculty academic advisors to exchange research data, obtain information from conference activities (i.e., workshops and distinguished lectures), and network with scientists, university administrator and exhibitor; (2). to expand special activities to include an undergraduate/high school student poster session, a graduate session, hands-on workshops, and a panel of scientists to provide current information about research findings, cutting-edge technologies, career options, and grant availability; (3). and to form partnerships between the host institutions and the local minority communities by organizing high school science enrichment activities at the annual meeting, and by establishing an "Adopt a High School Program" for the purpose of advising local high school students and planning activities to stimulate and motivate these students to pursue science, mathematics, and engineering careers. The objectives will be accomplished by providing competitive travel awards to at least 100 undergraduate students and 12 faculty advisors; funds for additional hands-on workshops, science enrichment activities for high school students, and a panel discussion by renown scientists. Resulting from this Joint meeting will be a long-term network of students, faculty, research scientists, health professional and exhibitors working together to increase the number of minorities in science, mathematics and engineering.